


Infidelity

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Drabble, Fear of Betrayal, Letters, M/M, Pirates, Tears, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My Dearest Katherine," the pilfered letter began, and his heart sank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



> Thanks to elfwreck for tagging assistance!

"My Dearest Katherine," the pilfered letter began, and his heart sank. He crumpled the paper, held it close to the candle – but he had to know more.

"I hope you and the children are well," it continued.

Children! The betrayal cut deep. 

He drew the miniature from his jacket. The face (perfect, beautiful) of his nemesis mocked him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he carried it to the porthole.

But there had to be some answer. His life couldn't be a lie.

He peeked again, and there – above the (perfect, beautiful) signature:

"Your loving brother."

He wept in relief.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Infidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226771) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
